Big Daisy Little World
by deji09
Summary: Daisy hasn't seen anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom for seven years. She misses them very much and falls into a deep depression that controls her health and body. What happens to her? And who is she really missing? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Depression

**Hey everyone! This is my very first story. Oh and just to let you know, I have chapter 2 up because I wasn't allowed to post any documents on this fantastic site for two days. I'm new, that's why. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Oh wait, here's the disclaimer:**

** I don't own any character in this story, Nintendo does. There you go. Oh and just to let you know, italics means that the person is thinking it. Now on with the story! **

**Big Daisy Little World **

**Chapter 1: Depression**

You can hear crying all over the castle. A young girl, about sixteen years old, lies in her bed, crying her face off. She couldn't stop crying at all. She missed him very much.

"Princess Daisy! Why are you crying?" a small mushroom girl asked her behind her door. The princess just kept crying as loud as she was crying earlier.

"Princess! Please come out!" the young toad begged of her.

"Go away!! I'm not coming!!" Princess Daisy said while crying still.

"Then ALEAST unlock your door." The crying stopped. She walked over to her door and unlocked it. Then she went back to her bed.

Daisy thought, _I better stop crying. I mean, what's the point of it?_ But deep down, she still felt the pain of being alone. The door creaked open. In came a short, about two and a half feet tall, mushroom girl, or a Toad. She had pink pigtails coming out under her mushroom with pink spots all over it. Her name was Toadette. Daisy looked at the ground with a seriously depressed face.

"Ok Princess, tell me what's wrong." Toadette asked with a sympathetic voice.

Daisy sighed. "I don't feel like telling you...or anyone in that matter."

"Come on Daisy"

"Quit it!" She said immediately with a stern voice, "I'm not in the mood for this Toadette." Daisy's face started to fume up. She didn't want to tell anyone about her problem.

"As you wish princess." Toadette bowed to her and left the room. Daisy went back to her bed and thought about something. Then she went out and called for Toadette.

"Toadette! Come here for a second!"

"What is it Princess Daisy?" Toadette thought she was going to tell her what was wrong, but she was wrong.

"Can you go get me a phone?"

"Oh, sure thing." She said with a "let-me-down face". Daisy went back to her room and plopped down on her bed. She laid there for a few minutes waiting for Toadette to return with her phone that she ordered. After a few minutes later, Toadette arrive with her phone. She plugged it into the wall and sat it on the table next to Daisy's bed.

"Thanks" Daisy thanked Toadette with a depressed voice.

Then Toadette thought, _What is wrong with this girl? I can tell she's depressed, but why? Is she missing her true love?_ When Toadette left the room, Daisy picked up the phone and dialed a number slowly. It was the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ring ring" Daisy put the phone to her ear and listened to the phone ring without anyone answering it.

"Come on Peach, pick up the phone." Then all of a sudden, the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" Daisy heard a familiar Italian accent.

Then she thought to herself, _Oh crap! It's Mario._ Her face turned red immediately.

"Hello?" There goes that Italian accent again. So Daisy hung up the phone right then and there.

At the Mushroom Kingdom Castle

"Hmm, I wonder who that was." The green clad plumber asked himself.

"So Luigi, who was that?" Mario, Luigi's older brother, asked.

"I don't know bro. They didn't say a word." Luigi replied.

"Oh, well, why didn't you call them back?"

"Yeah, why didn't I? Let's do it Mario!" Then the two Mario brothers ran to the phone. They pressed talk and then talk again and it called the number of whom called Peach earlier.

Back to Daisy's Castle

"Ring ring" the phone ringed.

"Uh oh. Is that Mario?" She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello"

"Oh! You sound familiar." There goes that Italian voice again, but this time it's a little thicker than the last one. So Daisy thought it was Luigi.

"Oh Luigi! Is that you?" Daisy cheered right up.

"No, this is Mario. And who am I speaking to?" Mario replied.

"..." Daisy stood there speechless. _Oh CRAP! Did I freeze out on Luigi?_ This time, Daisy's face turned four times as red as before.

"Um...hello? Who is this?" Mario replied.

Then Mario said to Luigi, "I think you should speak. She stopped talking when I said my name"

"But she didn't talk at all when I answered." Luigi argued.

"But she called me Luigi, and when I said I was Mario, she froze. Maybe she thought you were me"

"Yeah good point." So Luigi took the phone. He knew exactly who this girl was.

"Hello Daisy, it's me Luigi." Mario's eyes opened widely.

"Oh Luigi, thank goodness it's you." Daisy was finally relieved from her redness.

"Yeah, so do you need to speak to someone in particular"

"Yes, can I talk to Peach"

"Sure you can" he said in his gentleman voice.

"Thanks Luigi. You're a real sweetie." Daisy replied trying to make Luigi blush. She loved doing that.

"Um...yeah..."Luigi was blushing. "Thank YOU Daisy." He calmed down a bit that time. Then he stopped talking for a bit. Daisy could hear footsteps. Then she could hear Peach in the background.

In the background," Princess, Daisy wants to talk to you." Luigi said to Peach.

"Alright, let me talk to her." Peach replied back to Luigi.

"Hey Daisy! What's up?" Peach said to Daisy cheerfully.

"Not much. I'm just hanging at my castle...doing nothing." Daisy replied.

"Oh, so you want to come to my castle and hang out?"

"Sure. I'll be right over Peach!" With that, Daisy left her castle on her orange go-cart to the Mushroom Kingdom. She still felt depressed. All of that was just an act. Even though she loves making Luigi blush and get embarrassed, she truly isn't in love with him. The one she loves is Mario. So she still felt depressed.

On her way, she felt so depressed that she just fell into depression. It had been almost seven years since she has been to the Mushroom Kingdom. And it has been nine years that she even spoke to Mario. Somehow, she didn't care for Luigi, she only thought of him as a friend. It got so bad for Daisy that she felt drunken with depression. It took over her body. Then she lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, how was it? PLEASE...review. Just click that "Go" button on the bottom left of this screen. Then type your review for this chapter. Haha, why am I even saying that. You already know how to review a story. I am sorry if I offended you in any way, but if you seriously don't know how to...now you do.  
Oh and, don't forget to read chapter 2, if you have any spare time right now. Or you can just leave if you don't like this story at all. If you are one of those people, then don't bother reviewing. I don't want any flames...just constructive criticism. Thank you for your corporation. Good bye now. **

**-isis5891 **


	2. Worried Sick

**Well hello everyone! I bet this is the fastest update ever in history! I mean, come on. Who can update in less than 0 seconds? Hahaha! No one can beat me...EVER! Well, here's the disclaimer:  
I don't own anything **

**I hope you like this chapter. Oh and chapter 3 will be up very soon! Sooner than you think!  
**

**Big Daisy Little World **

**Chapter 2: Worried Sick**

At the Mushroom Kingdom

"Where is that Daisy?" Peach said frustrated.

"I don't know where she could be." Mario replied.

"She did say that she would be here."

"Yeah, and it's already the next day. It shouldn't take even ME that long to get from Sarasaland to this place."

"Yeah, and Daisy's faster than you." Luigi jumped in the conversation.

"Got that right." Mario agreed.

"What? You don't care Mario?" Peach asked in her concerned voice.

"Nope, not at all. I know she's faster than me, and I don't care." he replied.

"I'm really worried for her. I'm going to go out and find her." Luigi was concerned.

"No Luigi. You stay here. I'll go get a search team to find her." Peach stopped him.

"But the last time they were out, they were the ones that go lost." Luigi smirked.

"Well it wasn't their fault! Give them a break!" Peach glared. Luigi laughed under his breath.

"Was it?" he said sarcastically. Then Peach turned her head and stuck her nose in the air.

"Peach. How about me and Luigi go and look for her. We'll be back in thirty minutes even if we don't find her. I promise you." Mario tried to calm down the situation.

"Ok, and if you two don't find her, we'll get someone to watch out for her." Peach agreed.

"Yes that's fine."

"Peach, I'll do that if we don't find her." Luigi volunteered.

"Alright Luigi. You can do that." Peach replied back.

Back to Daisy

Daisy laid in her cart, fast asleep. Nothing could wake her up. She was out in the middle of the gigantic Kalamari Dessert. Sand blew every which way. It made Daisy sneeze a couple of times, but it didn't wake her up. While she was sleeping, her foot got caught on the emergency brake and made the kart roll backwards. It kept rolling and rolling for about half an hour. Then it finally got onto the roads, and still was rolling.

After about two hours of rolling, it came to a city. It wasn't the Mushroom Kingdom, there were no toads or goombas in sight. Her kart entered the city and finally stopped when it ran into an old, rusty building. Some people heard the crash and came over to her.

One lady said, "Oh my! We better take a look at this girl."

"What's wrong with her? Is she asleep?" a man asked, probably her husband because he grabbed her hand.

"Well obviously she's asleep. Either that or she's dead, and it looks like she's breathing."

"OK let's just take her to a doctor." Then they picked Daisy up and took her to a doctor. But as they were walking, they heard someone running their way and yelling stop to them. The couple turned around and saw two young girls running their way.

"Can I help you two girls?" the lady said.

"Uh yeah. Can I take that girl off your hands?" One girl with brown hair asked.

"Oh, do you know her?"

"Yes ma'am, I do know her." she replied.

"Alright, you can have her." Then the lady gave her the sleeping Daisy.

"Thanks!" the young girl waved as she was running another direction.

"Good job Maple." the other girl with black hair said.

"No problem Plum." Maple smiled back.

The two girls, Maple and Plum, started walking off to their castle. They were the princesses of this small country, Monstro Land. As soon as they got back to their castle, they laid Daisy down on a sofa, got some cold water, and splashed it on her, getting their sofa wet. Instantly, that cold water woke Daisy up. She didn't scream or yell, all that happened was that her eyes shot open. She blinked a few times before she saw who was staring down on her. Then her eyes became widely open when she found out who these two girls were.

"Oh...my...gosh! Maple and Plum! I can't believe its you." She started out excited.

"Hey Daisy! How come you were asleep?" Maple asked.

"I got knocked out. What do you expect?"

"I didn't know anything could knock you out Daisy!" Plum added.

"Whatever! Anyone can be knocked out. Even those Mario brothers can be knocked out!" Daisy replied.

"Oh really?" Maple piped in.

"Yeah! I'm serious."

"Let's see, Daisy can knock Luigi out, and Peach can knock Mario out. Yep, that sounds about right." Plum said to herself while smirking at Daisy.

"Yeah! That's right Plum, but I can knock Mario out too...and Bowser...and Wario...and Waluigi--"

"OKAY Daisy! We get the picture." Maple cut her off.

"So, Daisy, where were you going before you rolled into Monstro Land?" Plum asked.

"I was going to the Mushroom Kingdom. But then I got knocked out and ended up here."

"Wow! The Mushroom Kingdom is all the way on the other side. And I bet Peach is worried SICK about you. You better call her and tell her that you're over here."

"Ok, I'll do that." Then Plum took Daisy to the phone room. When they got there. Daisy dialed Peach's cell phone. It ringed for a couple of times, then Peach answered it.

"Hello?"

"Peach it's me." Daisy said.

"Daisy?! Where are you at? Are you all right. What happened to--"

"I'm fine Peach. Don't worry about me. I'm at Monstro Land."

"WHAT?! MONSTRO LAND?! How did you end up way over there?" Peach shouted into the phone and hurt Daisy's ears.

"I became unconscious and rolled all the way here."

"How did you roll?"

"I don't know. I just did somehow."

"OK, well I better let you go. I have to tell these absolutely worried sick Mario brothers that you're all right."

"Ok Peach. Talk to you later."

"Bye, and be safe Daisy!"

"I will. Bye." Daisy hanged up the phone and started to look kind of sad and depressed. It seems like every time she even talks to anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, she becomes depressed and can't stop thinking of him.

"Daisy, are you alright?" Plum asked when she noticed the expression on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine." Daisy replied, trying to look convincing enough. Plum looked back like she knew that Daisy was lying.

"Um...Plum. Is it ok that I leave now?" Daisy asked.

"Why would you want to leave?"

"..." Daisy looked to the ground, depressed.

"Ok, Daisy, you can leave. Just don't get yourself hurt out there." Plum then let Daisy go out of the castle and back into her kart.

As she stuttered to her kart, she thought, _Mario...oh Mario...I love you!_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Well, I don't have chapter 3 up right this second, but I will have it up in less than a week from now. So subscribe me, or keep checking for chapter 3. Oh and please review this chapter. You know how to do that. Thank you and have a nice day.  
-isis5891 **


	3. ATTACK!

**Hey! I'm back with another super fast update! Thank you collete11 for being my only reader. Who knows, maybe there will be more. Well, let me do the disclaimer, and you can read on**

**I don't own anything.**

**Man do I have to say that at every chapter? Ok I'll stop blabbering on. Have fun...**

**Big Daisy Little World**

**Chapter 3: ATTACK!  
**

"Mario...oh Mario...I love you"  
_Wha- what was that?_

* * *

At the Mushroom Kingdom castle

"Hi Mario!" Peach said in her usually cheerful voice.

"Hi" Mario replied plainly.

"How did you sleep last night?" her voice was less cheerful this time.

"Good" Mario paused before he said that.

"What's wrong?" Peach went down to the point immediately. Mario's face became pale, and he stood there in silence.

"Are you afraid Mario?" Peach said mockingly.  
Mario shook his hed.

"Did you have a weird dream?" She said a little nicer.  
He nodded this time.

"Tell me about it." She said in a commanding, but sweet voice.  
Mario stood there for about a minute and he finally started talking.

"I wasn't in the dream. It's more like a vision actually. The background was blue with lighter blue swirls. I heard a...a...girl...say this: Mario...oh Mario...I love you! Then the dream was over" Peach could not believe her ears.

"Do you know the girl who said that"

"What do you mean"

"Can you tell by the girl's voice of who she is"

"Um...not really...sorry." Mario thought really hard, but the voice just could not ring a bell.

"Well...it's ok Mario. We can figure it out later"

"...ok" Mario sounded really depressed now.

"Mario, are you ok?" Peach was concerned. Mario nodded. Somehow, he could feel the intensity of Daisy's depression, but he didn't really know what was going on.

"Peach"

"Yes Mario"

"Have you ever felt hurt or sad or depressed for no reason at all"

"Yes. Sometimes I just start crying out of the blue even though nothing happend to me or any of my friends, well nothing I have heard about. Maybe it's because someone that I truly love is feeling the same way as me, and I just feel that too. Sometimes I don't know who is feeling that pain, but I hope that they feel better soon because it's not fun to feel depressed...even for no reason at all!" Then Mario nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder who's feeling depressed. It can't be you...unless you're hiding it from me"

"No I'm not! I feel happy because I'm with you right now"

"It's probably not Luigi. The only time he's depressed is because he's lonely, and he's not lonely any more"

"Yeah, he's got Daisy." Maio looked up at her with an "Oh yeah...how could I have forgotten" face.

"Daisy! What about her?"  
Peach thought about it for a minute. Then she nodded.

"Yea, it could be her. She hasn't been to the Mushroom Kingdom for a long time. Neither has she seen us...any of us for that matter"

"But you talked to her the other day. How can she be missing us"

"Come on Mario. Isn't it obvious. She became unconscious and somehow rolled into Monstro Land. That's all the way on the other side of the world! How do you think she became unconscious"

"I don't know. Maybe someone attacked her?"

"No, Daisy doesn't let herself get attacked that easily. She's completely opposite of me you know"

"Well, she couldn't just become unconscious because she was depressed. That's very unlikely"

"Well you don't know that"

"She sounded fine on the phone...except when she kept freezing when I spoke to her"

"Why did she freeze when you spoke to her"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask her"

"Where is she anyway?" Both Mario and Peach stared at each other with worriedness.

"NOT AGAIN!" Both of them screamed.

With Daisy.

Daisy started driving down the roads towards the Mushroom Kingdom, and has been on them for quite some time.

"Wow...I've been driving for five hours now. Am I lost"

"No you're not Daisy. You're right...on...track." a big booming voice from the sky shouted to Daisy.

"Huh? What was that." She looked up in the sky and saw...nothing.

"wimperIllusions from depression." But then something dropped out of the sky. It was some kind of space rock, and it hit her in the head. But since she has such a hard head, all it gave her was a headache.

"Ow! That hurt!" Then all of a sudden, a blue neon light came down on her. She swerved off the road, so hard that her kart flipped to the side. And since these karts don't have seat belts, she fell out off her kart.  
All Daisy could think of was...nothing. She froze, like when she heard Mario's voice. Her eyes were opened widely, and her face became pale as person who never went outside. Her breathing stopped, she was in shock. It was like her being a stone. Nothing moved, even her face stayed the same. It seemed like that spacecraft was there forever, but it was only there for about two minutes. And as soon as it left, Daisy became a little bit more normal than she was before. Her face was the same, but her body started functioning again. Then she got out and started running towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

At the Mushroom Kingdom

Nightime fell upon the kingdom. It was about 9:44pm. Peach was worried SICK about Daisy.

"Where is she?!"

"Do you want us to go and find her"

"Yes, but only for thirty minutes. It's 9:45. You have untill 10:15 to get back here...with or without Daisy"

"Yes your highness." Mario took a watch and left to go find Daisy. Luigi soon came behind him.

"Where do you think she's at now?" Luigi asked.

"I have no clue Luigi. We'll just have to go towards Monstro Land and hope that we find her"

"But we have to run so we can cover more ground."

"Right, now let's go."

It's 9:48 right now, the Mario brothers started running as fast as they could. Then after ten minutes, they didn't see Daisy anywhere.

Back at the Castle.  
Peach knew somehow that the Mario brothers were not going to find her. So she called Maple and Plum over to her castle.

"Hey Plum. I need you and Maple to come over to my castle. It's an emergency." stated Peach in a serious voice.

"What's wrong?" Plum replied worriedly.

"Daisy's gone missing."

"Ok, we'll be over there in about ten minutes."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So...how'd you like it? I hope you did. Don't worry, next chapter will be even better. This is just one of those "transition chapters" You know what that is...right? Well I hope you do because I don't feel like explaining it. Well, I'll see you next chapter. Please review. Good bye. **


	4. Confusion

**Hey guys...lol...yeah. Sorry I totally forgot about this story...lol. But thanks to the help of Twanny Bizzle, I wrote this chapter just for him...and you all who have read this story way back when I wrote it. Thanks you soooo much for reading it. I know you'll love this chapter. And I promise never to forget again...unless no one reads this story. Well...here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Enjoy!**

**Big Daisy Little World**

Chapter 4: Confusion

"Luigi, I don't think we're going to find her." Mario just stood there. He had a disappointing look on his face. It had already been twenty minutes and they still had no sign of Daisy. Luigi could not stand it. His face started to shrivel up like an old prune. Tears came out of his ocean blue eyes.

"DAAAAAIIISSSSYYYYY!!" He cried as loud as he could. Mario patted his brother on the back. Then he tried to comfort him.

"It's ok Luigi. We'll find her. I promise." Luigi sniffles a little bit and replies,

"Thanks." Mario smiles back.

"Now let's go back." Then the disappointed Mario brothers turned around and went back to the Princess's castle to tell the news. Meanwhile, Maple and Plum were walking up to the castle. They walked in and called out to Peach.

"Peach! We're here"

"Oh thank goodness! Maple, Plum, I need you two to go on a lookout for Daisy, especially at night time"

"So, should we go on shifts or something?" Maple asked. "Sure, and I'll have one of the Mario brothers accompany you throughout the shifts"

"Oh yeah, for our safety. Right." Plum replied.

"Yep, you got that right Plum"

"So, where are the Mario brothers?" Maple asked, noticing they weren't there. A second after that was said, a screaching noise was heard.

'SCREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAACH...BOOOOOOOOOM!'

"What the heck is that?!" Peach exclaimed. With that, the princesses left the castle and dashed to the front yard as fast as their 5-inch heels could take them. When they arrived, the big tree in the front was in flames and there was smoke everywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach screamed.

"Where's Mario and Luigi?" Maple asked.

Out of the smoke came two figures, one short and fat, the other tall and skinny.

"Mario!! Luigi!!" Peach screamed even louder. She ran even faster to grabbed them and squeeze hem has hard as she could.

"Owie...Peach...ow...stop...ouch...that...OUCH...hurts!! Luigi and Mario said in sync.

"Are you guys alright?" She calmed down, but didn't let go.

"We were..." Mario mumbled under his breath, but Peach heard it. So she slapped him. Then she let go.

"So, Peach, when do we get started?" Maple asked.

"Oh! Right, how about starting at 6 o' clock?"

"That's fine. We can do six hour shifts. I go from 6 to 12, and PLum can go from 12 to 6. Is that fine Plum?"

"Yea, that's fine with me. Who's going with you Maple?"

"What do you me-Oh! right, Mario can go with me."

"Wait what?" Mario asked.

"You're staying with us during our shifts." Maple explained.

"Does that mean I'm going with Plum?" Luigi asked.

"Yup, that's right. Mario can't stay the WHOLE twelve hours."

"Yeah Luigi."

"Um...guys..." Luigi interrupted.

"What Luigi?" Mario replied.

"You do know it's 6:45 right now...right?" he shrugged.

"Oh, no I didn't know Luigi. Come on Maple, let's go to the rooftop." Then Mario grabbed Maple and flew up to the rooftop.

**With Daisy...**

An hour has pasted since she was attacked by some alien, and she is still running...as fast as her little legs can take her. Her face is frozen, even worse than when she was attacked. Her mouth is wide open, breathing in air as little as necessary. Her eyes are even wider than her mouth. She is in terrible shock condition, any more and she could become paralyzed, or worse, unconcious.

Another hour has passed, she becomes breathless, and can't run anymore. So she starts trotting as slow as she could possibly go. She decides to go to the Mushroom Kingdom, even though her castle is less than a mile away. With her depression worsening, she screams out,

"MMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

And that was it. Nothing let inside her to keep her going. But someone heard her scream. It woke him up in his dreams.

**With Luigi**

_A dark shadow, surrounded by dark gray matter, screams out to the stars.  
MMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

"Huh?! What was that?" Luigi bolted up from his bed. He stared at the clock, squinting, and finds out it's 11:58pm.

"Woah...it's a good thing I woke up now. I better get Plum up." With that, he jumped out of his bed, and went to the room next to his. Shaking Plum, he wakes her up.

"UUuuungh, what time is it?"

"11:59pm. Time to wake up."

Luigi and Plum left their rooms, all ready for the six hour watch during the night. They could see Mario and Maple floating down from the roof and walking in the castle.

"Did you guys see anything?" Luigi asked.

"Nope, nothing. But Mario heard someone scream." Maple replied.

"But I couldn't tell what it was or what they said." Mario shrugged.

"Alright, well, we'll take it from here." Plum piped in. Then Luigi and Plum flew up the roof.

**With Daisy...**

Daisy was walking so slow that a snail could smoke her in a race. She stared at the ground, and her face was red. She couldn't hold it in, so she let out all the tears in her eyes. Twenty minutes has passed, and she was still crying, and it didn't look like she was about to stop. She didn't have enough energy to scream out Mario's name, even though she wanted to.

"Mario..." she wispered with barely enough sound for cat to hear.

About five minutes later, and her tears finally dried up. She was about a mile away from the Mushroom Kingdom. She didn't care how tired and weak she was, she started to run, as fast as a road runner. About two minutes later, she was still at the same speed, but she fell down, unconcious.

_Uuungh...what's that bright light? It's so green. Aaah, it's getting brighter_! Then she suddenly woke up, just to see a green light coming from what looked like a UFO, and it was right on top of her!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH!!" She screamed for a long time.

She got up, and started running again towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

**With Luigi and Plum**

"Plum, did you hear that?" Luigi asked.

"Yup...I did." Plum replied.

Then they turned to see a figure dashing so fast it blew their minds.

"Whoa...who is that?" Plum asked.

"WHAT is that?" Luigi corrected.

"No, I'm right, it's a person. Can't you see who that is?"

Luigi stared at it for a minute. Then it fainted.

"Hah...Daisy!!" He jumped off the roof and grabbed Daisy from falling.

"Daisy...Daisy!!...DAISY!!" She finally woke up.

"Uuungh...Luigi?" She mumbled as her eyes were slowly opening.

"Daisy..." He smiled and brought her closer to him.

She smiled back, and went back into her comatose state.

**With Daisy...**

"Uuuuungh...where am I?' Daisy woke up, and she stood and looked around. Then all of a sudden,  
CLONK

"Oww..." Then she went dim-minded and lost control of her body. She fell to the ground, and a few minutes later, she got back up. Then she walked out of the room.

"Daisy!! Your awake! Oh thank goodness!!" Peach rejoiced as she hugged her. Daisy just stood there motionless with dialated eyes.

"What's wrong with Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"She's fine!! Duuuh." Peach replied. But Mario, Maple, and Plum disagreed.

"I don't think so." Mario added.

"Me neither...look at her face." Maple joined the conversation.

Peach looked at Daisy's face and replied, "Looks fine to me."

"AAAAAUUUUUGH!!" Mario, Maple, and Plum said in unison while smacking their foreheads.

Then Daisy dropped to the floor again but with her eyes still open.

"DAISY!!" Peach, Mario, Maple, Luigi, and Plum all screamed out.

They all ran for her, but Daisy got up and walked away. It seems like she is still in her comatose state but able to walk. She walked into this room where there is a balcany on the top. It looked sort of like a ball room. Then she climbed up to the balcany.

"Daisy get down from there! Now!" Peach commanded. Mario stood nest to Peach just staring at Daisy with a little bit of sympathy written on his face. Daisy stared back at him. Then she lost her balance and fell over the rim onto the ground.

"NOOOO! Mario save her!!" Peach cried. Then Mario jumped into action. He jumped into the air just where Daisy was falling at. As he held her in his arms, Daisy woke up, smiled and said, "Mario" Then she fell asleep. Mario smiled slightly back then layed her down for Peach to grab her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So...how'd you like it? Oh...and to all you guys who aren't big fans of DaisyXMario, don't worry. Your time will come. Please review, and have a nice day. **


	5. The Unexpected Appearance

**So yea I'm back, I hope you all didn't miss me too much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's probably my favorite chapter. **

* * *

**Big Daisy Little World**

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected Appearance**

Daisy woke up the next morning all dazed and confused. She didn't like this feeling. Then Peach entered her room.

"Daisy, good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she replied.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. What's really going on?"

"…I don't really want to talk about it." She looked down with a depressed look.

"So you are depressed." Peach felt a bit of accomplishment. Daisy snapped her face up and stared at her.

"What makes you say that?" she said trying to make Peach feel ridiculous.

"Well Mario felt depressed for no reason, and that usually happens when one of your friends are feeling like that. So then we came up with this idea that you were depressed because no one else was feeling the way you were." Daisy just nodded the whole way through her little speech.

"Is that so? Well Peach listen to this, what do you think that you feel when you haven't seen your best friends in the whole world for 7 years? How do you feel about that?" Peach just looked at Daisy in shock.

"Oh Daisy!" she walked toward her as if she was going to hug her.

"No! Stay away from me!" Daisy pushed Peach away while glaring at her.

"but Dais-"

"NO! I want to go home. Bye Peach."

"Daisy, let me atleast get you a helicopter to transport you and your stuff home. I don't want you doing any maneuvers again."

"Fine" she stubbornly said.

And with that, Daisy gathered her stuff and Peach prepared a helicopter to pick her up in about 30 minutes.

"Hey Daisy! Good morning!" Luigi cheerfully said with a smile.

"Morning" she mumbled.

"What's going on with her?" He asked Peach.

"She's kind of gone mad or something. But she will be leaving soon, so you and Mario better say your good byes to her." She replied.

"Oh she's leaving. I wish she could stay longer."

"I do too. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Ok…" Then Luigi started walking over to Daisy.

"Daisy…" Daisy looked up. "What's wrong? Why are you leaving so early?"

Then she looked back down, "I don't want to talk about it."

Luigi didn't like that look she put out. He came closer to her and clasped her hand with his. Then Daisy looked up at him, tightened the clasp, and placed her head on his chest. Luigi smiled.

"Did Peach mess with you or something?"

"No, there's something wrong with me." Luigi grabbed her chin and directed it up to his face.

"Daisy, there is nothing wrong with you." He said it like he meant it.

"Well normally no, but this time there is."

"So what's wrong with you?"

"I've gone mad" She smirked.

"Oh really?" He smirked back. She nodded in reply.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Oh sure I do." He said sarcastically. Then Daisy let go her clasp and backed away.

"Really?" Then she left.

"Daisy, your helicopter is ready. Do you want to leave now?" Peach said as Daisy was leaving the room.

"Yes I do. Bye Peach and Luigi." Then she turned around and mouthed the words 'I love you' to Luigi. He blushed in reply. She turned back around and laughed under her breath. But then when she left the building, her sad and depressed self came back. But she got on the helicopter. The toad took her stuff in the back and she went in through the front. The flight home wasn't too bad. Except the pain she felt throughout the entire time they were up. When she got back to Sarasaland, she went directly to her bedroom. Toadette followed her the entire time.

"Daisy is there anything you need while you are up here?" She tried not to be so annoying.

"Yes can you make sure no one comes into here while I'm in here unless they have my permission?"

"Sure thing princess. Do you want me to call you if someone needs to talk to you?"

"Yes on my cell."

"Alright. Good bye princess.

"Bye Toadette and thanks."

"No problem." Then she left the room, leaving Daisy by herself. So she stuffed her dead into her pillow and started crying quietly but ferociously. Then without any warning, Mario enters her room.

"Mario! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed with eyes wide open.

"Hey…Daisy. I heard you had some trouble back at the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm sorry I didn't get to say good bye."

"No, there was no trouble at all. It was all me. But why did you come all the way here just to say good bye?"

"Because I missed you, and I was asleep when you left." Daisy froze up and stared at him.

"Really?" She barely moved her lips.

"Mmhmm" He nodded.

"Mario…"

"Yes Daisy?"

"…" She looked up at him. "I missed you so much!" She cried.

"Aww Daisy…it's alright." Then he cradled her, and stayed like that for twenty minutes.

"Wow I remember that." He pointed at a doll house in front of her bed.

"Oh yeah, you gave that to me after you left Sarasaland."

"Yup. That was me." He smiled. But Daisy frowned back.

"So what's the real reason you came here?"

"What do you mean? I came here to say goo-"

"No you didn't." she cut him off.

"Ok …I know what's wrong with you."

"You do? Like for real?"

"Yeah" Daisy was turned from him then she turned around and Mario suddenly kissed her on the cheek. She froze again, and Mario left.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

So how did you like it? I know you all do not like MXD but I put in some LXD just for all of you. So plz review, that would be very helpful =)

**~Deji09


	6. Big Plans

**Hey I hope I didn't take too long to update. Well, this is the final chapter, and also the longest chapter, and not to mention it's probably the best one yet. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Now read on!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Big Daisy Little World**

**Chapter 6: Big Plans**

Daisy laid on her bed stiff, still and frozen. Her face was in a bigger shock state than when Tatanga attacked her. She stared deep into nothingness. Her mouth was slightly opened to the expression on her face. Then she turned into a statute, nothing could move her. She stopped breathing and fell off her bed. Then as she hit the floor, she snapped out of her state.

"Holy Crap!" she pronounced each word loudly and clearly. She was about to say something else but the phone beat her to it. So she answered it,

"Hello?"

"Oh Daisy! Thank God you're back."

"What? You didn't trust your toads to bring me back safely?"

"No I thought you would- oh just forget it."

"Ok well I think I'm about to go to sleep so talk to you later Peach."

"Alright Daisy, good night."

So Daisy hung up the phone and laid her head on her pillow. That night, she dreamed very exciting dreams…

* * *

"_Daisy I love you too." Mario exclaimed to me. I smiled then wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. This kiss lasted for several minutes. I loved him for the longest amount of time, so this was perfect. Peach entered the room and started to cry as soon as she saw us. I wanted to stop and comfort her but I just couldn't. So she started to break us apart, and I got mad. As soon as I turned around, I grew about five inches, and soon enough I was towering over her. _

"_Stay away from him!" I glared. Peach stopped her breathing and ran away in horror. As she passed by Luigi he turned to look at me. Then he had a worried look on his face. _

"_Daisy, what happened to you?"_

"_Nothing, I'm fine." I said with a monstrous accent. Luigi's eyes widen even further. _

"_Are you sure? You look a little taller." _

"_Yea I grew a little, but I promise I'm fine." Mario was hiding behind me. _

"_So where's Mario?" _

"_I don't know. He's probably hiding behind me or something,"_

"_Oh ok…Daisy?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_You're getting taller. I hope you already know that." He asked as he was lifting his head as mine grew higher. _

"_Oh I do, and personally, I don't know what's happening either." I shrugged._

"_Oh ok, well I hope it's nothing bad or anything." And I nodded as I grew inch by inch…._

* * *

Daisy woke up dazed and confused. She thought she was still asleep, but actually she was awake. The only difference was she was the same height and size as she was when she left her dream state.

"Uggghh…" she pressed her hands against her head as if to heal them. Then she turned around to find Mario, but he wasn't there. She gasped in horror and thought that Peach had kidnapped him.

"She won't get away with this!" She said through her teeth. Then she sat up from her bed and broke through the wall to the outside. She ran all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Along the way to the Mushroom Kingdom, she broke through trees and anything else in her way. Then when she arrived to her destination, she screamed out,

"WHERE IS MAAARRRIIIIOOOO???" Toads were screaming and running for their lives. She didn't care about them, so she just stepped on them. Then she found the castle, with Peach standing out inside her window, which was open. Her face was horrified. So Daisy started headed toward that way.

"No! Daisy stop!" Peach screamed at the top of her lungs. Then all of a sudden, Daisy grabbed Peach. She started screaming even louder,

"Daisy! Put me down…now!" She commanded.

"TELL ME WHERE MARIO IS FIRST" Daisy said in her monstrous voice.

"NO! I will not let you hurt him!"

While this conversation is going on, a bunch of police toads and goombas started to surround Daisy. Then one of the toads had a megaphone and shouted out to Daisy,

"Put the Princess down immediately." They said it in a nicer voice but still commanding. Daisy just ignored them.

"TELL ME WHERE MARIO IS" she started to boom out even more as she grew taller. Peach stared down at the ground and started to cry even further.

"Daisy, I don't know where Mario is. Please put me down." She cried out quietly.

Daisy just glared at her and carried her further. She wasn't going to let her go until she found Mario.

Mario stood outside with his brother wondering what all the commotion was. Then he heard Daisy screaming at Peach, asking her where he was. So Mario walked up to Daisy and let himself be seen.

"Daisy…" but before he could finish his sentence, Daisy dropped Peach and picked Mario up. Luigi caught Peach from hitting the ground and he screamed out to her,

"Daisy what's going on with you?" He was starting to get worried. Daisy stared down at him and replied,

"NOTHING I JUST WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH MARIO." Then she mumbled to herself, "Apparently everyone thinks I'm a monster that wants to destroy the kingdom just because I'm a little taller." Mario listened in as if he was part of the conversation.

"A little?" Then Daisy saw what he was talking about. She was a monster, but that didn't stop her. She was going to take Mario to her castle and talk just like they used to back when he saved her.

But the police force wasn't defeated. They sent out choppers to shoot Daisy down.

As Daisy was about to leave into the Kalimari Desert, the choppers started shooting at her, but missed. Then all of a sudden, Luigi and Peach arrived to stop the choppers.

"Hey! Don't shoot, she's not dangerous." Peach commanded them.

"But she kidnapping Mario" they spoke in a megaphone.

"No she's not, well kind of but not in a bad way."

As Peach and the police force were arguing, Daisy started to make a head for the exit. Then Luigi stopped her.

"Daisy! Don't do this!" Daisy turned to look at him and suddenly felt sorry. She had not always loved Luigi, just thought of him as a friend. She always loved Mario, he saved her first before he ever saved Peach. But she just shook all that off and headed off to the desert. The choppers turned to her, but Peach screamed out to them.

"No! Stop!" but they ignored her, and Daisy screamed out in pain. But she kept walking. Luigi and Peach followed her in their karts. Peach was furious as ever. As Daisy dodged the shots, she started to run. Mario sat in her arms about to puke. When Daisy saw that, she stopped running. But all the shaking knocked Mario unconscious. So he just laid there asleep. Daisy grimaced but continued to leave.

But on her way out, the choppers shot one last blow and caused her to crash to the ground almost crushing Peach and Luigi with her, but they moved out of the way.

"Daisy!" Luigi ran to her, and Peach got up from the fall criticizing the police.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHOOTING…YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ALL OF US IF YOU DON'T STOP!!!!"

"Fine we'll-" but they were cut off by Daisy getting up and almost crashing into the chopper.

"Waaaaaaaah!!" the toads in the chopper screamed out.

"That's what they get…" Peach mumbled.

"Ha ha, go Daisy" Luigi smiled.

But Daisy was determined. She stood straight up on her feet and headed towards the Kalimari Desert for the millionth time. So Luigi and Peach got back onto their karts and raced towards Daisy, but something big happened.

As Daisy was running, there happened to be a barbed wire conveniently placed on the border of the Mushroom Kingdom, and she ran right into it. The wired shocked her so intensely that fell to the ground and brought her body back to normal size. The shock also woke Mario up. But Daisy laid there unconscious…

* * *

"_Uggghh…where am I?" I woke up…finally._

"_Wow, that was a crazy dream…"_

"_Daisy!"_

"_Daisy…" _

"_gasp, Daisy!!! Wake up!" What is that? Who is shaking me?_

* * *

Daisy finally opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in the back seat of Mario's kart. So she got up and started talking to Mario.

"Hey Mario!"

"Oh…hey Daisy. When did you-" He was cut off.

"You won't believe this! I had the craziest dream ever!" she was excited.

"Really?" He was laughing underneath his breath.

"Yeah, I dreamed that I grew to like 20 feet high and that I was looking for you! Isn't that crazy?" Daisy seemed to be doing a lot better.

"Yeah…well maybe you should tell Luigi about it. He would probably be a lot more interested in it than I am." He smiled. Then the kart stopped, and Daisy turned around to see Luigi and Peach in the other kart. Daisy smiled back and said,

"Alright!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

_______________________________________________________________________

**So how did you like it? I bet you can't believe it's over…cuz I can't. lol Well please review. I would like to know if there is anything I could have done better with this story. Then I will probably change it. But I don't want anyone telling me to change the story line. Then I will have to change the rest of the of the story. XD Well…I guess this is goodbye, until next story. Oh and if there is someone out there who wants me to write a sequel, then please give the suggestions, like what you want me to write about, because I do not know what to write about in a sequel. Alrighty then.. Farewell fan fiction world…until next time!**

**~Deji09**


End file.
